


Screensaver

by NatsukiLeeRkoLover



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, I blame the picture of drew, Just something cute, M/M, Not Kayfabe Compliant, it's cute relationship stuff, other characters make small appearences, rollintyre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatsukiLeeRkoLover/pseuds/NatsukiLeeRkoLover
Summary: Seth couldn't sleep, missing the comfort of his boyfriend Drew McIntyre. So he searches up videos of Drew to pass the time. And what he found was gold. It was perfect. It was now Seth's background picture.





	Screensaver

Seth couldn’t tell you how he found it.

Okay he could. But that would involve admission of guilt. Admitting that he was searching up stuff about his boyfriend Drew McIntyre, because he was lonely without him one night while they were on different travel schedules and needed to hear his voice. But he couldn’t tell Drew any of that. Drew would never let him hear the end of it.

Or well, Seth wouldn’t let himself hear the end of it. Because who watches 3 year old videos of their lover as TNA champ instead of just calling?

This is why people invented skype, Seth.

Regardless.

Seth had been scouring the depths of wrestling fandom central for something, anything. And of course there were plenty of recent pictures and videos of Drew now. And that had sated Seth enough to survive for a few hours. But as the night got closer to morning and Seth was dreading his flight home to Iowa on no sleep, Seth found a link to a youtube video called On the Road with Drew Galloway.

And he fucking watched it.

He couldn’t just stumble upon such an amazing find and then close the laptop and fall asleep. Nope. Seth physically could not not watch it. It felt like a mortal sin to give up on such luck.

And he got to the part that showed a clip of a young Drew. A huge grin was plastered on Seth’s face. Well, he was grinning the whole video, but especially so when young Drew made an appearance. Drew was fucking adorable.

So young. Short hair. No rasp to his voice yet. Joking and laughing about stretching his pink band.

“What a goof,” Seth mumbled as he covered his mouth with a hand to hide his secondhand embarrassment. Seth watched the rest of the video of course, but the young Drew stuck in his mind. He had been such a dork. So tiny compared to now. Seth knew for sure that Drew would have been the kid in high school that Seth would have pined over. But that’s a different story.

So Seth went back, ignoring the fire building in his gut watching Drew work out in the video, and rewatched young Drew, snapping a screenshot of it.

He just wanted to save it and tease Drew about it.

Or you know just save it because he thought it was adorable.

Seth sent the photo from his laptop to his phone, still smiling happily. A few seconds later the picture was Seth’s new background. He was now going to see baby Drew everytime he unlocked his phone.

And he had no regrets about it.

He’d never show Drew though. Drew would probably find it weird, but that’s okay. Seth could live with that. Because young Drew was part of the man that Seth never got to meet. And Seth just wanted to know everything about his serious faced boyfriend with the dimples.

A text popped up with a ding and Seth’s smile turned into a smirk. It was Drew.

 

_Seth… My ear is ringing. What are you up to?_

 

_Why do you think I have anything to do with that?_

 

_Because you’re awake._

___________________

 

Seth sat in catering, Roman, Dean, and Renee sitting on one side of the table, chit chatting away. Beside him sat the large Scottish man Seth secretly called his own. They kept their relationship on the very down low. Only the trusted souls at this table and a few other knew. And it wasn't like the cameras were rolling right now so Drew sitting with them wouldn't be considered taboo.

He was idly scrolling through instagram, liking the picture of his friends and coworkers that came up on his feed. When Dean and Roman started talking about some angle creative was trying to push on them, Seth closed down the app and set the phone down to listen.

But he didn’t get far into the conversation before he felt Drew stiffen up beside him. He looked over and saw Drew staring down at the screen of Seth’s phone.

Oh yeah.

Shit.

It had been a month since he had made young drew his phone background. And Drew had yet to see it.

Seth put on his best innocent smile, leaning his head on his propped up fist. “You okay, baby?” His other hand fumbled to turn the phone over, because you know, it wasn't too late or anything.

Drew looked at him with narrowed eyes. “Don’t baby me. What is that?”

His voice was low and gravelly and it made Seth smirk in a smug manner. “Oh? My background. Just some nerd I found on youtube.”

They stared at each other for a second, Drew’s bright steel blue eyes exasperated, Seth’s doe eyes challenging. They were completely zoned out from the amused looks the other people at the table were giving them.

Drew leaned in and grabbed the phone before Seth could get it back. “I’m deleting it.”

“No!” Seth whined. “Come on. You were freakin’ adorable. I like it.”

“No way, Seth. If you need pictures of me as your phone background then I will send some to you, but not that one. Jesus. I looked like a little shit back then. I fuckin’ look like Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone.”

“I like it,” Seth muttered. “You were sweet looking, and innocent- ...Wait.” he lowered his voice to a whisper and leaned in closer, eyes searching his lover’s face. “You’re gonna send me pictures to put as my background. What kind of pictures are you talking about? Can I be the one that takes them? Because if so, I have a few suggestions-”

Drew cut him off with an eye roll and a hand on his thigh. “Shut up, Seth.”

The pointed look Seth got made him chuckle. “Fine. We’ll talk about this later.”

Handing the phone back to Seth, picture fully deleted, Drew shook his head. He squeezed Seth’s muscular thigh, then rubbed it softly. Nothing sexual, just nice. It made Seth relax. But then again Drew’s touch always made him relax, even when he was losing his mind with pleasure.

 

__________

 

Weeks went by and Seth had picked a new background to his phone, with Drew’s final stamp of approval. Drew had thought that his boyfriend would pick something sexual and personal as the background, but he was surprised when it was a simple picture of Drew lounging on a hotel bed listening to music and scrolling on his phone. Fully clothed. Hair a mess. Not at all provocative.

When Drew asked him why that picture, Seth just shrugged and smiled, those beautiful doe eyes shining. “It reminds me of the nights when we first started dating and we couldn’t go out in public, so we would just chill out in the room and watch movies all night.”

“And then I'd wreck you.”

“Yeah. Exactly,” Seth laughed.

Drew’s heart melted. Seth was a sentimental sap. And Drew adored it. Though that was his secret to keep.

So a night came where once again Drew and Seth were on different travel schedules. Seth did more media then Drew so he had to go around to more cities. While Seth was off doing his own thing, Drew sat in the hotel room, trying to relax from a busy week.

He was scrolling through social media, laughing at random videos, when a text from Dolph came up.

_Dude. An old friend of mine just sent me these old pictures from his indie days and there’s one with Seth. Just know I am going to use this as blackmail._

Dolph sent Drew the picture of Seth.

And Drew laughed. He couldn’t help it.

Seth must have been in his early 20s, maybe younger. And he was dressed in red satin pants and a crop top that must have belonged to a female talent. Red paint on his face and around his belly button. His hair was dry and fluffy and curving around his young beardless face.

He loved this picture. It was hilarious. Totally Seth in every way.

And before Drew could stop himself, he set the picture as Seth’s caller ID. Now whenever Seth called, that picture would pop up. And Drew was never going to tell him.

He would find out.  Seth always did. But Drew was not going to tell the beautiful man. He was going to keep it for as long as he could.

What Drew didn't know was that Seth still had the picture of young Drew on his laptop. And it was the background image.


End file.
